Sherry Smithe
For full article, see here: Wonderous Wiki: Sherry Smithe Sherry Smithe Ligstien is a supernatural and main antagonist, having many roles throughout her time in Millard High. At first, she attended school under the guise of being sophomore and the sister of Emette Smithe, taking on his last name. Their goal, after hearing of a school with an abnormally large amount supernatural children, was to seek them out and kill them, hoping to bring back their souls for their Boss. Any normal students killed in the process would just be extra. In the beginning, she was more quiet and subtle about her plans, preferring to watch Emette take the reigns of the operation, however she became more aggressive after his multiple failures, at which point she alerted students to her plans, causing them to attack her and kill her. Because she is a demon, as well as already dead, it is hard to kill her. Though it's not over once you do. Thanks to the powers of her Boss, she can regenerate after being killed. She's done this several times, but to not rise suspicion, she's uses another power of her Boss's to disguise herself as different people. One of those times was as a girl named Sheryl Ligstien, who resembles Sherry when she was alive, yet Sherry had no memory of this fact. When Liz came to the school to stop them, he fought her and 'killed' her. She again, came back and pushed Linda down the stairs, effectively killing her, and took her places as Nurse disguised as 'Dr. Shane'. Dr. Shane was a disguise she has used previously during winter break, during the first rat-man epidemic. She 'cured' the students but made it so that the virus was only put to sleep, so she could activate it when ever she pleased with a medicine she developed. Now as the school nurse, he plans on running experiments on the students to turn them into supernaturals, thus getting more bang for his buck when he kills them all. She is a newcomer character and the main antagonist of the New Millard High RP. Other Appearances Sherry.jpg|Sherry in BannedStory SherryAnimeFace.png|Sherry's other anime face AnimeGirlFaceSherry.png|ANOTHER anime face of Sherry Sherry Mii.png SherryLunaii.png|Sherry Lunaii SherryMagicalGirl.jpg|Sherry made with Magical Girl Maker SherryManga.jpg|Sherry made with Sojo Manga Avatar SherrySelfy.png|Sherry as a Selfy Sherry Doodle.JPG|Sherry Doodle SherryMabinogi.png|Sherry in Mabinogi SherrySchoolGirl.png|Sherry in a school girl uniform. SherryChibi.jpg|Sherry in Chibi Maker Sherry Gaia.png|Sherry as a Gaia Character Sherry Sim.jpg|Sherry as a Sim in Sims 3 Sherry Outfits.jpg|Sherry's multiple outfits. SherryYNSprite.png|A Yume Nikki style sprite of Sherry. SherryMeltingP2.png|Sherry, drawn by Sarasue1 Pictures of Sheryl Sheryl is a form that Sherry has made that resembles her past self. This may be a coincedence or maybe sherry sub-consiously still remembers what she looked like. Sheryl.jpg|Sherry in her 'Sheryl' Disguise SherylAnimeAvi.png|Sheryl's Anime face. Pictures of Dr. Shane Dr. Shane is an adult male form that she used as a disguise in order to become the school nurse. DrShane.jpg|Dr. Shane in Gen8's Chibi maker. DrawScan.jpg|A Drawn picture of Dr. Shane DrShaneSelfy.png|Docter Shane as a Selfy ShaneAnimeAvi.png|A more casual version of Dr. Shane Trivia * Sherry is actually dead. * Sherry's goal in detail is to steal souls and bring them to her Boss in hopes that their combined energy will be able to recreate the Goddess Blades after many attempts at trying to steal the swords themselves. Her Boss promised her that he could return her memories if they were successful in this. * Lingstien was her original last name before she lost her memories. * MANY of her powers are actually granted to her by her Boss, the Earl of Shadows. While she is incredibly strong and intelligent, she can be weakened severely by cutting off her connection with her boss, leaving her with only her wits to get her out of a situation. * Her like her Sheryl disguise, her Dr. Shane disguise is not with out it's origins deep with in her subconscious memory. Dr. Shane actually takes on the appearance of the doctor who treated her before she died. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Sophomores Category:Females Category:Evil Characters Category:Character With Unusual Hair Colors Category:Sarasue1's Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Orphaned Characters